During wireless power transfer (WPT), energy is transferred through mutual inductance of transmitting and receiving coils. Because of the gap between the transmitting and receiving coils, the coupling coefficient between the two coils can be small (5% to 30%) depending on distance, alignment and size of the coils. This can cause WPT systems to have large leakage inductance and small mutual inductance. Compensation circuits including capacitors are typically used to cancel such leakage inductance by tuning the coils working at resonant frequency.